De secretos y entidades
by Blue Farfalla
Summary: Harry y Draco regresan a Hogwarts después de que la guerra finalizó, dispuestos a terminar su último curso. Intentando llevar una vida diferente a lo que eran y tenían, se van conociendo poco a poco, hasta caer enredados en la atracción y enamoramiento.
1. I know you want me

Notas:

_Capitulos no muy largos, mostrando poco a poco el avance de la pareja, en este caso: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy._

_Personajes originales, algo de OCC y no muy sujeto a la redacción de los libros._

_Abarcado a partir del séptimo libro, ignorando el epilogo. La guerra terminada y nuestros jovenes regresando a Hogwarts para terminar su último curso. _

* * *

**De secretos y entidades **

Capitulo 1

_**I know you want me**_

Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Ni en sueños ni en pesadillas; era hilarante.

Hace meses, desde que la guerra se dio por finalizada y todos comenzaban un nuevo mundo, reconstruyendo tanto sus casas como sus vidas, regresó a Hogwarts para terminar su último curso, junto con sus demás compañeros Gryffindor.

Más sin embargo, había decidido el ser otro. Vivir su vida al máximo, sin preocupaciones más que las de un adolescente: encontrar una novia, tener una aventura, un romance, divertirse, jugar; tantas cosas de las cuales no pudo hacer mientras había un loco psicópata queriendo dominar el mundo e imponer sus ideales sobre la pureza de la sangre.

Con lo que no contaba era que una de sus _más grandes_ _preocupaciones_ _de_ _adolescente_ sería el descubrir que era _**gay**_. Ni quería pensar quien fue el causante de su verdad, aquella _cosa_ que logró –desde que lo conoció– ponerle de cabeza su mundo.

Entrar en detalles sobre su descubrimiento de _preferencias sexuales_, sería contar toda una historia de mártir. Empezando como todo gay –según él– en la negación. Mentiría si dijera que ya se había salido de ese punto, cosa contraria porque aún seguía negándose al hecho de que le gustasen los _hombres_.

–¿Otra más, bombón? –ese tono coqueto consiguió sacarlo de sus pensamientos y, a la vez, sonrojarlo de sobre manera.

–Por favor. –extendiendo el vaso vacío para que le sirvieran otro brandy con coca-cola bien fría. Esa era una de sus únicas bebidas que consumía en los antros gay.

Irónico. Aún se negaba al aceptar que le gustaban los de su mismo sexo y se metía de lleno aún local lleno de puros gays.

–_Es experimentación._ –Se dijo mentalmente.

Ante un cambio de música, fijo de nuevo su vista en aquella silueta que se contorsionaba al ritmo de la canción que ahora sonaba. Al ver el movimiento de caderas de aquella persona hizo que la garganta se le secara, dejándolo sin aliento y con ojos bien dilatados.

Lo volvía a decir: Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

–_No soy gay._ –Tragando duro.

Sabía que esa era una de las canciones de moda. Donde todos los antros la ponían a lo que daba su máximo volumen y los espectadores se movían al son de la canción. Sin mencionar que Seamus la ponía todas las mañanas los fines de semana, y ya se encontraba harto de ese sonidito reggaetonero, él no era mucho de bailes y música, ni mucho menos si se trataban de ése tipo de canciones, que se bailaban con movimientos _mortales_, o como el decía: con puros roses y fricciones.

Pero debería admitir, que ahora le valía un comino el escuchar por milésima vez el "_i know you want me"_ si es que se tenía semejante espectáculo a menos de unos cinco metros de distancia.

_Dale,_

_one-two-three-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_I know you want me _

_You know I want cha _

Tenía la terrible sensación de que esa canción se estaba burlando de él y más el que la bailaba.

–¿Hermoso y candente, verdad? –y otra vez esa voz cantarina con deje coqueto.

–Hmm… –apartando la mirada de la pista de baile.

–Siempre viene, todos los sábados. No hay sábado que no venga. –Sin más, el bar tender se despidió del moreno con un guiño de ojo.

Ese dato se lo había hecho saber a costa, sabiendo lo interesado que estaba Harry Potter-el-niño-que-vivió-para-ser-gay-y-negarlo sobre aquel joven de tez pálida que se seguía moviendo en medio de la pista. Con esos pantalones negros mega ajustados, que contorneaban sus piernas, muslos, cadera y trasero; camisa maga larga de un color que asemejaba al plata, la tela brillaba –_pero no más que su cabello rubio_, pensó–, y tenía los primeros tres botones desabrochados, a la vista se observaba un pecho liso, lampiño y cubierto por una pequeña capa perlada de sudor.

_Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa, _

_Yo te voy a poner gozar_

_Tu tiene la boca grande_

_Dale ponte a jugar _

Esas simples palabras lo hicieron delirar, en trago seco y de jalón, se bebió todo el contenido de su vaso. Quizá era momento de pedir algo mucho más fuerte.

Sus sentidos comenzaban a traicionarlo, al igual que los instintos.

–_No lo deseo… Claro que no._ –Ya ni sabía que negaba. Su mente o razón, hablaban de manera enlucida, perdiendo fuerza.

En un giro acompañado de movimientos tanto de cintura, cadera, piernas y brazos, la mirada plata se fijo en los ojos castaños claro de _Henry_, en muda invitación.

_I know you want me_

_(Sé que tú quieres)_

Como resorte, Harry –Henry, debido a la transfiguración– se puso de pie e instantáneamente avanzó con pasos decididos hacia su presa. Olvidándose de todo menos de ese cuerpo que lo incitaba a tocarlo.

_You know I want cha_

_(Tú sabes que yo quiero)_

Agradecía el hecho de haber tomado otro físico –conservando su misma complexión–, porque si el joven Slytherin se enteraba que a quien acababa de invitar a bailar era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico bajo la apariencia de un muchacho moreno de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos café claro, le daba un soponcio ahí mismo.

–Ya era momento de que te acercaras –susurró el rubio con mirada lujuriosa.

–No me atrevía. –Fue la contestación de Harry/Henry con una sonrisa encantadora y brillo en los ojos.

Draco se quedó paralizado ante el gesto, cayendo más en la cuenta de que esos ojos, esa mirada penetrante, le recordaban a alguien, sin saber muy bien a quien.

–Mejor bailemos. –Ni bien terminó la frase, comenzó otra nueva canción, mucho más movida y fogosa.

Contento y agradeciendo mentalmente a Seamus por ayudarle en el tema de baile moderno –o baile de restriegos– feliz de la vida no se separó por más de tres horas de ese cuerpo incandescente.

–_Soy gay. _–Pensó animadamente mientras bailaba, sus brazos rodeando la pronunciada cadera de Draco Malfoy.

–_Y a mucha honra._

* * *

Notas Finales:

**_I know you want me (Calle Ocho) - Pitbull  
_**

**_Corto el capitulo, lo sé._**

_**Comentarios(?)**  
_


	2. Secretos recelosos

**De secretos y entidades **

_Capitulo__ 2_

**Secretos ****recelosos**

Se observó detenidamente en el espejo, dándose cuenta de que el gran morado que anteriormente tenía en su ojo izquierdo, ya había desaparecido.

Daba gracias a que en el mundo mágico existiera el hechizo glamour, al igual que las pomadas que quitaban esas marcas en unos instantes.

Suspiró, totalmente frustrado y algo contrariado.

–Merlín, esto solo me pasa a mí. –farfulló reprochándose. Pero no se arrepentía, para nada, de lo que había hecho. Al contrario, ese puñetazo que recibió bien valía la pena, sobre todo si había conseguido tocar con sus labios los del rubio engreído.

–No fue la gran cosa, pero un beso es un beso –claramente estaba alegre. Su sonrisa boba y descomunal lo demostraba.

–Harry…no sé que tanto piensas, pero… ¿No crees que ya estuviste mucho tiempo en el baño? Nosotros también queremos ducharnos –se quejó Seamus, asomándose por entre la puerta del baño.

–¡Lo siento! –se disculpó avergonzado.

Se había levantado temprano y desde que dejo la cama, se encerró en el baño para tomar una relajante ducha. Su relajación no fue más que puros pensamientos sobre su pequeña salida que hizo el sábado por la noche. Nadie sabía que fue a un antro muggle y gay, ni tampoco que se pasó toda la noche bailando junto con Malfoy, y la verdad, así estaba bien de momento: todo en secreto.

Tomando sus cosas y sin esperar a ninguno de sus amigos, salió de la habitación con dirección al Gran Comedor, le urgía ver al Slytherin, deseaba saber como se encontraba, si es que aún seguía molesto sobre el beso que le había robado, aunque no lo sabría, porque dudaba que Malfoy se le acercase a contar sobre su aventurilla y escape, y menos sobre el chico _Henry_ y el beso recibió de este.

–Definitivamente no.

Quería hacerse el desinteresado, desayunar tranquilamente y mandar una o dos miradas al rubio, simplemente para cerciorarse de que ya no estaba enojado. Ni bien atravesó las grandes puertas de madera y sus ojos ya estaban posados sobre la esbelta figura de Draco Malfoy.

Ceño fruncido, movimientos suaves al tomar el tenedor, bocados pequeños, masticadas imperceptibles, elegancia al limpiarse con la servilleta y delicadeza al beber el zumo de naranja; resultaba ser una mañana normal como todas las demás, aunque ese leve tic en la ceja izquierda indicaba irritabilidad.

–_Malfoy se está exasperando_ –anunció su mente con voz cantarina al ver como el tic nervioso se hacia más visible–. _Si yo fuera Parkinson, guardaría silencio._

Ante sus pensamientos, un escalofrío le recorrió.

–_Así estoy bien gracias. Con multitudes de fans, pero prefiero ser el jodido niño que vivió, que Pansy Parkinson._

–¡Harry!

–¿Ah? ¿Ginny?…

–No, el calamar gigante. –Rodando los ojos–. ¿Qué haces a mitad de la entrada del Gran Comedor? –pregutó extrañada. Desde hace más de cinco minutos que el moreno estaba ahí parado con la vista perdida.

–Y-yo…b-bueno –más que sonrojado y apenado estaba. Había perdido la noción del tiempo al estar baboseando con sus pensamientos. Aún sonrojado, optó por la mejor respuesta:– Nada.

Sin más, Harry se alejó de la pelirroja, dejándola preocupada ante su actitud, y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor como debió de haber hecho hace minutos atrás.

No era la primera vez que le ocurría esto, siempre se abstraía y parecía más retraído que de costumbre, logrando así preocupar a sus amigos.

–Algo te sucede Harry…y descubriré que es –susurró para si misma, determinada a saber que tanto guardaba recelosamente el joven de ojos verdes.

_*****_

–Señor Potter, hoy a las ocho de la noche para cumplir su castigo, no se le olvide. –Habló adustamente el profesor Snape, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

–Si, señor. –Claramente estaba furioso, era principio de semana y el pocionista ya había conseguido meterlo a detención durante una semana, por el simple hecho de que su caldero había explotado –llevándose con eso media aula– y de haber _provocado_ que la poción de Zabini y Nott –y también el de Hermione, pero a Snape eso no le importaba– se echase a perder.

Dando un portazo caminó a grandes zancadas hasta donde sus amigos lo esperaban, ante la muda pregunta de Ron, negó con la cabeza a la vez que soltaba un suspiro.

La puerta del aula de pociones se abrió nuevamente, el hombre de vestimenta negra avanzó con su singular arrastre de túnicas y se detuvo frente al moreno, con cinismo patente en sus facciones y voz, habló:

–Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, por la falta de respeto del Señor Potter.

–¡¿Qué?!

–No, Harry. –Suplicó Hermione mientras lo jalaba de la mano y con una significante mirada hacia el pelirrojo, entre los dos se llevaron a su amigo.

–P-pero es que… ¡No es justo!

–Tú azotaste la puerta, ahora te aguantas.

–Pero…

–Ya hermano, si hubieras dicho otra cosa más, Snape te castigaría por todo un mes.

–No es justo –golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. Su día estaba resultando ser un asco y apenas comenzaba, ni siquiera era medio día.

–Vamos, Harry, no te desanimes.

–Mejor concentrémonos en el partido de quidditch que tendremos este fin, Ravenclaw estará muerto en el campo –como siempre, el animo de Ron conseguía levantarlo.

–Gracias, chicos, siempre estoy causándoles preocupaciones.

–Para eso estamos, para preocuparnos por ti.

–Desearía que así no fuera.

Ya más tranquilos, los tres se dirigieron a su sala común, tenían una hora libre antes de ir a su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas junto con los Hufflepuff.

–Por cierto Harry, tengo una duda. ¿Podrías decirme a donde fuiste el sábado en la noche?

Abruptamente se detuvo, procesando la pregunta que la joven le había lanzado. Aún no tenía algo planeado para decir en cuanto uno de sus amigos llegase a saber de sus salidas. Parece que no estaba listo está vez y no se le daba bien el mentir, aunque uno siempre debe intentar y esforzarse.

–Andaba…por ahí.

–¿Dónde es _ahí_?

–Oh, vamos Hermione, deja al pobre de Harry…a mi tampoco me gustaría andar contando mis intimidades.

–¿Qué?… Harry, ¿estas saliendo con alguien?

–¡No! Bueno, yo, no con alguien, sino…

–Ya lo sabía –por primera vez, Ron se mostraba comprensivo, sabedor de todo.

Palmeó el hombro de su más que amigo y con un guiño de ojo dio a entender que por él no había problema–. Espero que después nos la presentes.

–Harry, yo no estoy en contra…solo preocupada, no quiero que salgas herido, ¿si? –Como si fuera una madre cariñosa, Hermione hablaba tranquilamente, con voz suave–. Cuando lo creas necesario y gustes presentárnosla, estaremos dispuestos –terminó diciendo con una radiante sonrisa.

Siguiendo caminando, lo dejaron atrás, sin darse cuenta que Harry seguía con los pies anclados, hombros caídos y cara de sufrimiento.

Sí, estaba saliendo –_Pero no con alguien_– y claramente no sería un nos _la_ presentas o un presentárnos_la_ –_Sino un nos __**lo**__ presentas_–. Ningún ella, sino un _**él.**_

Alzó los ojos con mirada suplicante hacia algún ser divino y mentalmente se preguntó si sería el momento adecuado para decirle a sus amigos que él era gay.

Bajó su mirada y la fijo en aquellas dos personas que valían mucho, que daría la vida por ellos. Los dos iban bromeando, platicando de cosas triviales, Hermione haciendo pequeñas insinuaciones sobre citas, novios, etc.

–Creo que será en otro momento –sentenció con voz cancina. No estaba preparado para recibir lo que sea que digan, aunque sea bueno–. Primero debo aclarar mis… ¿pensamientos?

Se preguntó titubeante al recordar a cierta _serpiente_.


End file.
